


Songerie

by GutsWife



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutsWife/pseuds/GutsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poetry drabble, written from Rukia's POV. Post 686</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I speak breathlessly against your skin, sweet, wet nothings as I attempt to fill my lungs with air. You pause, only to pick up pace once more, my head thrown back and hips bucking against you.

You reach my best places, filling me to my core. Something that was once merely desire has become more- not even the word 'need' could justify this feeling. Your lips press to mine and I press mine back to yours sloppily, but then deeply all at once.  
My hands cling to your hair, shocks of electricity ringing throughout my entire being.

Monochrome.

You look at me, and say something, with the most beautiful smile on your face, but I cannot hear you. Sudden deafness over takes me. I begin to panic, clinging to you for support. You hold me. You run your long fingers through my hair, your soft hands bringing the comfort I always long for. That I remember each morning.

I bury my face in your neck. I open my eyes.  
My arms are empty.

It was only a dream.


	2. Partiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat of a sequel to Songerie, from Ichigo's POV.

Petal soft lips graze the skin of my neck, my beating heart trying to escape my own chest. In this moment, she is mine, and mine alone.  
I cherish her, down to her every atom, down to the softness of her hair and the crevices between her impossibly small toes. I breathe her in like she is a drug, and a drug she is.  
Her palms press against the curves of my body, and I wonder how I ever got so lucky. My eyes feast on her visage, hungry for the sweet sensation her smile brings.  
I look to her and beautiful eyes meet my own, and a wave of serenity washes over me. Being inside her is unlike anything, nothing is even worthy of comparison.  
The way I ache for her can only be described as something that comes from deep within our souls, always calling for each other, never satisfied.

Our souls unite, and in this moment, I am happy.

But not for long.

Color fades to hues of sepia, and my hands cradle her smiling face in desperation. I can feel myself crying but my chest hurts too much to feel embarrassment as she fades out of vision, out of arms distance.  
I open my mouth to shout, but only static escapes my lips as the last bit of her disappears. 

When I wake up, my window is open. 

I wonder, how long it has it been raining?


End file.
